vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Xbox
The Xbox is the first video game console developed and manufactured by Microsoft. The system was originally released in North America in late 2001, and in other regions by spring of 2002. The system was released in generation six, competing against Sony's PlayStation, Sega's Dreamcast, and Nintendo's GameCube. The Xbox was succeeded by Microsoft's Xbox 360, which was released during September of 2005. After the succession, Microsoft poured their work into the Xbox 360 and its features, leaving the original Xbox in dark, discontinuing it shortly after the 360's release and discontinued warranties for the Xbox. In addition, Xbox Live support for the original Xbox was also discontinued on April 15, 2010. Technical specifications * CPU: 32-bit 733 MHz, custom Intel Pentium III Coppermine-based processor in a Micro-PGA2 package (though soldered to the mainboard using BGA). 180 nm process. ** SSE floating point SIMD. Four single-precision floating point numbers per clock cycle. ** MMX integer SIMD ** 133 MHz 64-bit GTL+ front-side bus to GPU ** 32 KB L1 cache. 128 KB on-die L2 cache * '''Shared memory subsystem ** 64 MB DDR SDRAM at 200 MHz; in dual-channel 128-bit configuration giving 6400 MB/s ** Supplied by Hynix or Samsung depending on manufacture date and location * '''GPU and system chipset: 233 MHz "NV2A" ASIC. Co-developed by Microsoft and Nvidia. ** Geometry engine: 115 million vertices/second, 125 million particles/second (peak) ** 4 pixel pipelines with 2 texture units each ** 932 megapixels/second (233 MHz × 4 pipelines), 1,864 megatexels/second (932 MP × ** 2 texture units) (peak) *** Peak triangle performance (32pixel divided from filrate): 29,125,000 32-pixel triangles/s raw or w. 2 textures and lit. **** 485,416 triangles per frame at 60 frame/s **** 970,833 triangles per frame at 30 frame/s ** 8 textures per pass, texture compression, full scene anti-aliasing (NV Quincunx, supersampling, multisampling) ** Bilinear, trilinear, and anisotropic texture filtering ** Similar to the GeForce 3 Ti500 PC GPU in performance * '''Storage media ** 2×–5× (2.6 MB/s–6.6 MB/s) CAV DVD-ROM ** 8 or 10 GB, 3.5 in, 5,400 RPM hard disk. Formatted to 8 GB. FATX file system. ** Optional 8 MB memory card for saved game file transfer. * '''Audio processor: NVIDIA "MCPX" (a.k.a. SoundStorm "NVAPU") ** 64 3D sound channels (up to 256 stereo voices) ** HRTF Sensaura 3D enhancement ** MIDI DLS2 Support ** Monaural, Stereo, Dolby Surround, Dolby Digital Live 5.1, and DTS Surround (DVD movies only) audio output options * '''Integrated 10/100BASE-TX wired ethernet * DVD movie playback (Add-on required) * A/V outputs: composite video, S-Video, component video, SCART, Digital Optical TOSLINK, and stereo RCA analog audio * Resolutions: 480i, 480p, 576i, 576p, 720p, 1080i * Controller ports: 4 proprietary USB 1.1 ports * Weight: 3.86 kg (8.5 lb) * Dimensions: 320 × 100 × 260 mm (12.5 × 4 × 10.5 in) Features and applications Xbox Live Microsoft launched its online gaming service, Xbox Live, on November 15, 2002, nearly a year after the Xbox's initial release. The service allows subscribers to play certain Xbox games with other subscribers all across the world in several modes dependent on the game. The service works only with a broadband internet connection. In the first two months alone, Xbox Live reached 250,000 members, and by 2004, that number had quadrupled. In the next year, Xbox Live had reached two million, and by 2007, there were more than three million members. The number skyrocketed to twenty million by late spring of 2009, though, in 2010, Microsoft announced that they were going to eventually discontinue Xbox Live. Several members collaborated in a group to keep their Xbox systems on with Halo 2 in order to keep at Xbox Live. However, eventually, their Xbox systems either crashed or the players started to quit. The member APACHE N4SIR was the final of these users to play on the original Xbox's Live Service and was finally disconnected on May 11, 2010 at 01:58 EDT (UTC-4). Category:Consoles released by Microsoft